Fluids such as waste oil can include a combination of hydrocarbons, oils, gasses, water, other liquids and solids obtained naturally or as a residue from processing. Fluids such as tar sands include a combination of clay, sand, water, and bitumen, which is a black viscous mixture of hydrocarbons obtained naturally or as a residue from petroleum distillation. Tar sands can be mined and processed to extract the oil-rich bitumen, and the bitumen can be refined into oil. The recovery of oil from the bitumen in tar sands requires extraction and separation systems to separate the bitumen from the clay, sand, and water that make up the tar sands. Because these fluids and other base materials are so viscous, waste fluids can be difficult to process and transport using pipelines and tank cars.